wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 50
Summary : Elayne Trakand sits in her throne room listening to the distant booms of the Dragons. She has Birgitte Silverbow taking the Cairhienin nobles around the castle to witness demonstrations of the dragons. The Andoran High Seats sit in the throne room, enjoying refreshments. Charlz Guybon brings through the three High Seat prisoners Arymilla Marne, Elenia Sarand and Naean Arawn. Just as the prisoners are brought to their knees before Elayne, the Cairhienin nobles return to witness Elaynes judgement. The Queen strips House Marne, Sarand and Arawn of all titles and estates and their lands are now forfeit to the Crown. The three women are horrified. The nobles would prefer execution, as this means the lands and House is passed on to the heir. Birgitte then leads the Cairhienin nobles forward, with Bertome Saighan and Lorstrum Aesnan the most prominent. Bertrome is troubled by this punishment as his cousin was Colavaere Saighan. This elevated Bertrome to High Seat and although not open rebellious against Rand, was a very private critic of him. Lorstrum rose to prominence after Rand disappeared from Cairhein. Again he never rebelled against Rand, but never allied with him. Rumor says that he is considering making a play for the Sun Throne. Ailil Riatin is present, although not High Seat due to her brother Toram Riatin holding that position. She is a very vocal supporter of Elayne. The rest of the nobles gathered are of middling power. Elayne asks if the Cairheinin enjoyed the dragon demonstrations. She then asks if Cairhein would enjoy the strength and stability that Andor displays. Elayne then offers Andoran estates just confiscated by the Crown to some of the Cairheinin nobles. The throne room goes dead quiet. Elayne creates multiple bonds between Andor and Cairhein by giving some of these Andoran estates to Cairheinin nobles. It would also seem less likely that she would be seen as trying to steal Cairheinin land and titles when she moves for the Sun Throne. Lorstrum and Bertrome catch onto her plan and agree that such alliances would be greatly appreciated. Elayne plans to give part of an estate to Ailil for her support. Elayne then calls forward Elenia Sarand. Elayne pledges to give some of the land revitalized from her alliance with Ghealdan to Elenia and her husband. Unfortunately Elayne can't make these decisions for both Andor and Cairhein. Bertrome and Lorstrum pledge to give Elayne the support she needs to arrange this situation. Elayne gives them an hour. Later Birgitte sits confused at what had happened. Morgase Trakand calls the move brilliant. Both Morgase and Dyelin Taravin explain that giving Andoran land to the Cairhenin is a bribe. Elayne will not be seen by the Cairheinin as a conqueror, but rather creates strong bonds between the nations. Elayne also taking the Sun Throne would mean that she holds Cairheinin land. She will not be the only person to own land in both countries now. Dyelin warns that Lorstrum took the lands not as a bribe, but rather a chance at taking the thrones in both countries. Both him and Bertrome are the most powerful Cairheinin nobles now that Dobraine Taborwin has gone and will need to be watched. Both will probably make a move for the thrones of both countries, but will wait for some time while the countries stabilize. Elayne plans to play them off one another during that time to limit their strength. However, in the present both men are now massive allies of Elayne and should have the power to orchestrate giving Elayne the crown. The former High Seat prisoners will be given some land out of Elaynes own Cairheinin estates with a promise of a fresh start. Birgitte is concerned that Elayne will be surrounded by enemies, but Elayne retorts that it is just as well she has Birgitte around as her Warder. Characters *Elayne Trakand *Birgitte *Dyelin Taravin *Charlz Guybon *Arymilla Marne *Elenia Sarand *Naean Arawn *Bertome Saighan *Lorstrum Aesnan Cairhienen noble *Ailil Riatin *Amondrid Osiellin *Belevaere Osiellin *Doressin Chuliandred *Alaine Chuliandred *Lord Hamarashle *Lady Hamarashle *Lord Mavabwin *Morgase Trakand Referenced *Colavaere Saighan *Rand al'Thor *Dobraine Taborwin *Toram Riatin Places *Royal Palace of Andor in Caemlyn Referenced *Andor *Cairhien *Ghealdan Items *Rose Crown of Andor